First Love Reappears
by CobChai
Summary: From fic Story UlquiHime. Matanya melihat sosok wanita berdiri di depan pintu kerjanya dengan wajah tertunduk.  Dia mengenal wanita itu. Wanita itu membulatkan matanya saat mengangkat wajahnya.  Melihat pimpinan barunya yang tak lain...RnR...


Sampai kapan-pun Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

WARNING ! AU, OOC, LEMON...(17+)

**Note :** Fic ini adalah sequel dari fic Story UlquiHime rated T yang bertitle Secret. Aku menjadikan fic ini multi chap. Tentunya, ada perubahan dan penambahan cerita. Saat membuat Secret telingaku di manjakan lagunya Melinda yang judulnya satu malam. Dirated M ini judulnya-pun berubah. Untuk menyesuaikan jalan ceritanya. Crack pairing...

First love Reappears (FLR)

Chapter 1

Accident

Universitas Karakura. Orihime Inoue salah satu siswa di universitas itu. Gadis itu mengambil jurusan managemen perkantoran. Dia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mereka satu jurusan. Hubungan mereka-pun sangat romantis. Meskipun sifat Ulquiorra dingin dan terlihat cuek, tapi dia sangat perhatian pada Orihime. Ulquiorra lebih banyak diam dari pada Orihime. Gadis bermata abu-abu memang gadis ceria dan aktif. Terkadang tingkah lakunya membuat Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepala.

Saat semester terakhir, Ulquiorra mendapatkan tawaran bekerja di perusahaan yang terkenal di Hueco Mundo. Perusahaan itu mendengar kecerdesan pemuda bermata hijau itu. Ulquiorra tidak memberitahukan perihal tawaran perusahaan itu pada kekasihnya. Akhirnya Mereka-pun lulus dari Universitas Karakura. Dan Ulquiorra berangkat ke Lash Noches tanpa memberitahu atau meninggalkan pesan pada Orihime. Dia lebih memilih pekerjaaan dan meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Hati dan perasaan Orihime hancur berkeping-keping. Apa salahnya? Sampai-sampai kekasihnya meninggalkan tanpa ada sepatah kata-pun. Gadis itu terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Dia sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar apertemennya. Yang dilakukan hanya meratapi kepergian Ulquiorra. Air matanya sudah kering untuk meneteskan air mata kesedihan. Ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Terlihat mata yang lelah karena menangis dan kurangnya tidur. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus dari biasanya. Rambutnya yang panjang nampak kusut dan tidak terawat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku," gumamnya meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

Sudah sebulan lebih dia merasakan hatinya sakit. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Dan duduk di sofa menghadap TV yang layarnya menyuguhkan warna lama kemudian ada seseorang mengetuk pintu apertemennya. Dengan berjalan gontai dia mendekati pintu. Tangan lemahnya membuka pintu dengan pelan.

Sesorang berdiri di depan pintu. Orang itu tersenyum dengan ramah. Orihime memiringkan kepalanya. Dia belum pernah melihat orang itu.

"Maaf, apa anda nona Orihime Inoue?" tanyanya.

Orihime mengangguk pelan, "Iya, saya Orihime Inoue. Apa anda perlu bantuan?"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda nona Inoue. Kedatangan saya kesini hanya memberitahukan, bahwa anda akan masuk kerja mulai minggu depan."

Ada rasa senang di hatinya, "Arigatou gozaimasuta," Orihime membungkuk pada orang itu.

Setelah memberi kabar, orang itu berpamitan pergi. Orihime baru sadar, kalo dia melamar bekerja di perusahaan tersebut saat Ulquiorra belum meninggalkannya. Ada rasa senang meskipun sakit hatinya masih ada. Dia tidak akan menjadi pengangguran. Dan dia akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Orihime tidak bisa terpuruk terus menerus. Dia harus bangkit dan menatap hari kedepan. Berusaha mengumpulkan semangat barunya dia mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada, "Aku harus semangat. Bekerja akan menjadi pilihan untuk melupakannya."

Setahun kemudian.

Orihime bekerja dengan giat. Bukan uang atau kenaikan jabatan yang diinginkannya. Dia hanya menggunakan waktu untuk melupakan satu nama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dengan sibuk bekerja dia berpikir bisa melupakannya kisah cintanya.

Dia mendapat kenaikan jabatan dan dipindahkan ke kantor pusat yang berada di kota Soul Soceity. Akhirnya dia meninggalkan kota Karakura. Kota kenangan saat bersama Ulquiorra. Dia berangkat ke kota SS dan akan menjalani kehidupan baru dan orang-orang yang baru pula.

Soul Soceity.

Orihime mendapat apertemen baru yang lebih besar dari apertemennya di Karakura. Dia menjabat sebagai asisten pimpinan. Dengan berjalannya waktu, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengingatkannya pada Ulquiorra.

Byakuya Kuchiki. Laki-laki dingin dan mempunyai rambut hitam. Dia bekerja sebagai pengacara terkenal di Soul Souceity. Mereka dikenalkan saat acara ulang tahun Shunsui. Byakuya terkesan saat melihat Orihime. Wanita yang menarik. Rambut panjangnya tergerai seperti melihat senja di sore hari. Selain itu senyum Orihime memikat hatinya. Dia tidak pernah melihat wanita lain selain istrinya, Hisana Kuchiki. Tapi Orihime berbeda...

Byakuya seorang duda (duren) yang ditinggal istrinya. Hisana Kuchiki meninggal karena sakit. Dan dia sudah menduda lama. Dari perkenalan itu, Byakuya memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

Tapi Orihime selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia tidak mau terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup dengan satu orang saja. Trauma yang amat mengganggu batinnya. Cinta pertamanya sungguh menyakitkan...

Jangan panggil Byakuya Kuchiki bila tidak bisa mendapatkan keinginannya. Segala cara dia gunakan untuk mendapat perhatian dari wanita berambut panjang itu. Dia mulai mencari tahu informasi tentang Orihime Inoue. Akhirnya, dia mendapat informasi tentang gadis itu. Dan terus mendekatinya tanpa menyerah.

Bulan berganti. Orihime menerima kehadiran Byakuya di sampingnya. Mereka mulai akrab dan dekat. Byakuya selalu membuatnya bahagia dan berusaha membuatnya nyaman. Selang setahun Byakuya melamarnya. Orang itu terlalu baik padanya. Membuatnya selalu aman berada di sampingnya. Orihime menerima lamaran itu. Akhirnya mereka menikah. Dengan berjalannya waktu. Sedikit demi sedikit Orihime mulai mencintai Byakuya...

-FLR-

Tiga tahun.

Orihime menemani pimpinannya untuk terakhir kalinya. Pimpinannya, Shunsui Kyoraku sudah selesai masa kerjanya dan akan digantikan pimpinan baru.

Akhirnya, pimpinan baru-pun tiba. Para staff dan karyawan menyambut kedatangannya. Pimpinan baru itu berjalan dengan elegan dan menatap sekilas para staff dan karyawan. Mata hijaunya melihat sosok wanita berdiri di depan pintu kerjanya dengan wajah tertunduk. Wanita itu membukakan pintu untuknya tanpa melihatnya. Dia mengenal wanita itu. Dan wanita itu membulatkan matanya saat mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat pimpinan barunya yang tak lain Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mereka sudah kenal sejak mereka berada di bangku kuliah. Dan mempunyai hubungan khusus.

Pesta penyambutan pimpinan baru-pun di adakan di hotel berbintang. Semua staff menikmati pesta, kecuali wanita bermata abu-abu. Pikirannya melayang. Seorang wanita berambut pirang menghampirinya dan membawakan segelas minuman.

"Orihime," panggil si rambut pirang.

Orihime tersadar dari pikiran kosongnya, "Halibel, kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku bosan menikmati pesta ini. Dan kau.. kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya?" Halibel meyodorkan minuman padanya.

Orihime menerima dan meminumnya sampai habis, "Ano.. aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

"Oh,"

Orihime meninggalkan Halibel untuk berpamitan dengan pimpinan barunya. Dia hanya ingin meninggalkan pesta dan segera pulang.

Ulquiorra duduk sendiri. Sebenarnya dia muak dengan acara yang namanya pesta. Baginya hanya sampah. Kegiatan yang tidak ada gunanya.

Orihime berjalan menghampirinya. Setelah dekat dan berdiri di depannya, dia melihat Ulquiorra sedang memainkan jarinya di lingkaran gelas yang di pegangnya.

Mata hijaunya melihat wanita yang berdiri didepannya. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Ada rasa menggelitik di hatinya. Dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita lain. Kecuali wanita berambut panjang orange itu selalu ada dihatinya. Mereka mempunyai hubungan percintaan. Namun mereka berpisah tanpa ada kata perpisahan.

"Schiffer-san, ano... um," Orihime merasa canggung setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu.

"Tch, kau tak pernah berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu. Duduklah!"

Orihime duduk dengan hati-hati dan pelan. Ulquiorra mengambilkan minuman di meja untuknya.

"Maaf, um.. aku tidak minum," Orihime menolaknya.

Mata hijau menatapnya, "Apa begini caranya, menyambut seseorang yang saling kenal."

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ada... seseorang menungguku di rumah."

"Oke, tapi aku ingin kau minum satu gelas saja. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi."

"Hai," Orihime menerima tawaran dari Ulquiorra.

Seringai terlihat di bibir Ulquiorra. Seperti ada udang di balik batu. Dia tahu, akan terjadi sesuatu setelah Orihime meminumnya. Karena sedikit saja wanita itu minum, dia akan mabuk karena tidak terbiasa.

Orihime merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Dia melihat Ulquiorra berseringai kepadanya. Mata abu-abu berkedip pelan. Tak lama kemudian dia merasa tubuhnya melayang-layang seperti di atas awan.

Dengan tenang Ulquiorra membawanya keluar dari pesta. Dia membuka pintu lift menuju lantai empat yang di tinggalinya. Orihime sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Alias setengah mabuk. Tangan kirinya memencet tombol lift. Dan tangan kanannya memegangi tubuh Orihime. Setelah sampai dilantai empat, pintu terbuka. Dia berjalan di lorong dengan menggendong Orihime seperti pengantin menuju kamarnya dan masuk kedalam.

-FLR-

Kamar hotel berukuran besar dan penataan ruangnya terlihat elegan. Di rebahkannya dengan pelan tubuh Orihime di tempat tidur berukuran king zise. Memulai melepas sepatu fantofel berhak tinggi dan membuka blazer Orihime yang berwarna biru gelap. Kini terlihat tanktop putih menempel di kulitnya.

Sekali lagi Ulquiorra menenggak segelas minuman yang tersedia di kamarnya. Tangannya mulai melepaskan dasi dari kerah kemejanya. Jas putih dilepasnya lalu membuka kancing kemeja hitamnya. Dia sudah bertelanjang dada. Mata hijaunya menatap lekat wanitanya. Dia masih mencintainya dan sampai kapan-pun cintanya tidak akan pernah sirna. Itu adalah kesalahannya. Meninggalkannya tanpa memberi kabar atau pesan. Sehingga gadis itu menjadi milik orang lain. Bukan dirinya. Penyesalan terlihat dari mata hijaunya.

"Orihime, apa kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal meninggalkanmu saat itu. Tapi … aku masih mencintaimu dan cintaku hanya untukmu," gumamnya mendekati ranjang. Dia merangkak naik. Tangan pucatnya melepas rok biru gelap Orihime. Sekarang hanya terlihat CD merah berenda. Kakinya terlihat mulus tanpa cela. wanita itu menggeliat dan tersenyum padanya. Ulquiorra menahan beban tubuhnya dengan lutunya. Dan mengapit kaki Orihime.

Orihime setengah mabuk. Dia menarik Ulquiorra agar lebih dekat dengannya. Mata mereka saling pandang. Ulquiorra mencium lembut bibirnya dengan lembut. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan bibir lembut milik Orihime. Gadis itu tersenyum nakal. Membuat Ulquiorra menciumnya dengan panas. Tangannya menyusup di tanktop putih. Menangkup payudara yang masih terlapisi bra merah.

Ciuman mereka menjadi panas. Lidah mereka saling beradu menyesapi manisnya bibir. Lidah Ulquiorra yang mendominan. Tak puas dengan itu, dia pindah menciumi leher jenjangnya. Orihime mendesah merasakan geli merayap di lehernya.

"U-ulquiorra," Orihime menyebut namanya. Seketika itu, mata hijaunya terbelalak. Dia masih mengingatnya! Orihime masih mengingatnya. Ulquiorra kembali ke bibirnya. Mereka saling melumat bibir lagi. Bibir mereka dengan cepat berpisah. Kali ini untuk membuat jalan bagi lidah. Ulquiorra bahagia merasakan bibir manisnya. Lidahnya perlahan-lahan menyapu lembut di mulut Orihime. Mempermainkan lidah lawannya. Orihime membalas serangan lidah Ulquiorra. Lidah mereka saling mengait satu sama lain penuh gairah.

Ulquiorra kembali ke leher Orihime. Menciumnya serta menggigit lembut. Menyebabkan gadis itu menggigil dengan antisipasi dan senang. Ulquiorra tertawa sedikit untuk dirinya. Lidahnya menjelajahi setiap inci leher lembutnya. Tangannya meraih tanktop putih Orihime. Menariknya keatas. Orihime mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit. Memudahkan Ulquiorra melepas tanktop-nya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Mata hijaunya melihat bra merah.

Ulquiorra menemukan hal yang menarik. Penuh semangat dia mengklik kaitan bra yang ada di depan. Menyingkirkannya dari tubuh Orihime. Mengungkapkan payudara besar nan montok. Tangannya meraih payudara dan meremasnya lembut. Mulutnya mengambil beberapa langkah lebih dekat. Dia mencium penuh kasih sayang daging lembut yang menantang. Tidak puas dengan menciuminya, lidahnya mulai bermain-main menjilati puting kanan Orihime. Tangan satunya tetap meremas dan memainkan puting bagian kiri. Lidahnya bergantian mempermainkan puting lembut itu. Sesekali dia menghisap penuh puting payudara Orihime di mulutnya.

Orihime mengerang kenikmatan. Merasakan hisapan mulut Ulquiorra pada puting payudaranya. Mendengar erangan, Ulquiorra semakin bernafsu untuk membuat Orihime mengerang dan mengerang lagi. Tangan satunya merambat kebawah. Menyusup di cd merah berenda. Di usapnya area sensitif Orihime dengan lembut. Mata Orihime melebar saat merasakan tangan Ulquiorra membelai daerah sensitifnya. Mata abu-abunya menatap Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mendongak keatas. Mata hijaunya bertemu abu-abu.

Karena di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Semua hal aneh bisa terjadi. Orihime memohon dengan wajah merah. Menyuruh Ulquiorra untuk membuka cd-nya. Ulquiorra menuruti kemauannya. Dia merangkak kebawah. Melepas cd merahnya. Kini tubuh putih Orihime terlihat polos tanpa kain menempel di tubuhnya. Ulquiorra menatap area di antara dua kakinya. Orihime tersenyum dan melebarkan kakinya. Dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Alkohol sudah mempengaruhinya. Dia tidak perduli bahaya apa yang akan di hadapinya. Ulquiorra menyentuh area itu dengan lembut berulang-ulang. Orihime mengerang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat Ulquiorra panasaran dengan area itu.

Ulquiorra membungkuk. Mengangkat kedua kaki Orihime. Meletakkan di bahunya. Mencium salah satu paha Orihime yang mengankanginya. Mata hijaunya menangkap celah di pangkal kaki Orihime. Celah itu tampak menggoda dengan lampu redup yang menerangi kamar hotel. Terlihat berkilau. Daerah sensitif itu sudah lembab. Ulquiorra menghirup wangi yang khas. Bibirnya melengkung keatas sebelum memajukan lidahnya. Ulquiorra menjilatinya dengan pelan. Orihime memejamkan matanya. Lidah Ulquiorra menggoda organ seks-nya. Bergerak cepat tapi masih cukup santai. Seperti kucing menjilati susu di piring. Lidah Ulquiorra menusuk kedalam celah sempit. Membuat Orihime mengerang dengan suara manja. Ulquiorra berpikir. Dia ingin berlama-lama di area itu. Membuat Orihime menikmati kesenangan yang dihasilkan lidahnya.

"Ohhh..." Orihime terus mengeluh nikmat dimana Ulquiorra memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam vaginanya. Lidah Ulquiorra bergerak dengan liar. Tak lama kemudian lidahnya menemukan daging kecil di dalamnya. Lalu lidahnya menyentil dan menjilati klitoris yang mengeras. Orihime memekik. Merasakan sengatan aneh merayap di tubuhnya.

"Kau suka itu, Hime?" goda Ulquiorra sambil berseringai. Lalu lidahnya kembali ke celah basah dan ketat. Bergerak dari bawah ke atas. Memutar lidahnya menggoda klitoris Orihime lagi. Lalu menghisap - melepas dan menghisapnya lagi. Punggung Orihime melengkung keatas. Berteriak tanpa perduli ada yang mendengarnya. Tangannya meremas rambut gelap Ulquiorra. Tangan Ulquiorra menekan pinggul Orihime mendekat ke wajahnya. Menekan lidahnya merasakan kilitoris Orihime yang berdenyut. Celah itu semakin basah dan hangat. Ulquiorra terus menjilati cairan pelumas yang keluar dari celah itu. Orihime terengah-engah. Tubuhnya jatuh kembali ketempat tidur. Tangannya menarik pelan kepala Ulquiorra. Mencoba menghentikan permainan lidah Ulquiorra. Orihime mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ulquiorra merangkak keatas. Mencium bibir Orihime dengan birahi yang menggelora.

Orihime berseringai. Dia mendorong Ulquiorra kesampingnya. Dengan cepat Orihime menaiki tubuh Ulquiorra. Kini posisinya di atas Ulquiorra. Tangannya membuka ikat pinggang Ulquiorra. Menarik zip celana kebawah. Ulquiorra menangkap tangannya. Orihime menatap Ulquiorra yang melihatnya. Ulquiorra mengangkat tubuhnya menjadi setengah duduk. Orihime mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mencium bibir Ulquiorra. Ciuman panas-pun kembali terjadi. Mereka saling mencium dengan ganas. Orihime menghentikan ciumannya. Bibirnya pindah kebawah. Leher Ulquiorra menjadi tujuannya. Ulquiorra mendongak keatas. Membiarkan Orihime memainkan lidahnya di lehernya. Ulquiorra mendesis merasakan sensasi geli. Tangan Orihime berlari kebawah membelai kamaluan Ulquiorra yang masih terlapisi kain. Orihime berhenti menciumi lehernya. Dia menarik celana Ulquiorra bersamaan dengan celana boxer-nya. Menaruhnyadi sisi tempat tidur. Dilihatnya kemaluan Ulquiorra yang berdiri tegak. Orihime berlutut menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup benda itu

Ulquiorra mengerang ketika merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar pada kemaluannya. Orihime menjilati dan mengulum kemaluannya dengan lembut. Orihime sesekali mengocoknya pelan dan membuat tubuh Ulquiorra menggelinjang. Melihat tingkah Ulquiorra, membuat Orihime tertawa kecil. Sosok Ulquiorra yang dingin dan tenang kini terlihat gusar kenikmatan. Orihime kembali pada kegiatannya mengulum sambil meliriknya. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan saling pandang. Ulquiorra seakan tak percaya bahwa Orihime, wanita yang masih di cintainya. Kini memainkan kemaluannya.

Orihime menatap mata hijaunya. Mendorongnya telentang di tempat tidur. Kemaluan Ulquiorra terlihat lebih menantang, "Sekarang giliranku!" Kepalanya menunduk lagi. Tangannya memegang benda itu. Lidahnya menjulur menjilati ujung kamaluan Ulquiorra. Diikuti dengan memutar lidahnya di sekitar ujung bulat panjang. Orihime menikmati reaksi Ulquiorra yang mengerang. Lalu mengulumnya dan menghisapnya. Menariknya kembali dan mengulanginya lagi.

"Ahhh…" Ulquiorra mendesah saat mulut Orihime melepas kemaluannya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat birahinya. Tangannya merengkuh tubuhnya Orihime. Membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

Orihime menekan bibir Ulquiorra dengan lembut. Ketika bibir mereka bertemu lagi, Orihime memegang batang kemaluan Ulquiorra. Membimbingnya masuk kedalam vaginanya. Tiba-tiba, Ulquiorra tersentak. Merasakan hangat menyelimuti setengah kemaluannya. Orihime duduk di atas Ulquiorra. Merintih dalam kenikmatan. Merasakan batang kemaluan Ulquiorra di dalam vaginanya.

Erangan keras keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra. Saat batang kemaluannya lenyap ke dalam celah sempit dan hangat. Orihime masih sangat ketat. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya. Sensasi yang tak terbayangkan bagi Ulquiorra. Ini pertama kalinya, dia merasakan kemaluannya terjepit dinding ketat. Tangannya meraba paha mulus Orihime yang bertengger di pinggulnya. Saat tangannya bergerak menyusuri tubuh mulus itu. Mata hijaunya menangkap payudara yang menantang di atasnya. Tangannya menangkup bulatan yang montok dan meremas lembut. Membuat Orihime mendesah.

Ulquiorra menyadari perasaan aneh disekitar selangkangannya. Tidak sia-sia. Menjaga keperjakaan-nya untuk Orihime. Wanita yang ditinggalkannya demi mengejar keinginan bekerja di perusahaan Lash Noches. Cinta itu masih ada… di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak pernah melupakan wanita yang berada di atasnya. Menyadari bahwa Orihime melakukannya karena mabuk. Tapi… ada kebahagiaan saat wanita itu menyebutkan namanya, Ulquiorra!

Orihime mengangkat pinggul ke atas. Perlahan-lahan. Lalu mendorong pelan kebawah. Dia mengulangi beberapa kali. Mereka mendesah kenikmatan. Orihime berganti menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Ulquiorra merasakan sensasi yang begitu indah. Jemarinya memainkan puting payudara yang mengeras. Ulquiorra menjilat bibirnya. Keinginan untuk menghisap payudara yang diremasnya. Berusaha mendapatkan keseimbangan. Ulquiorra menyangga dirinya ke dalam posisi duduk. Dengan cepat menghisap satu puting Orihime ke dalam mulutnya dengan rakus. Lidahnya menyentil liar. Tangannya satunya membelai punggung Orihime. Menekan tubuh wanita itu. Berusaha mendapatkan penetrasi yang lebih dalam. Pasangan itu berteriak dalam kenikmatan saat Ulquiorra berhasil masuk lebih dalam. Ulquiorra bisa merasakan dinding ketat Orihime. Batang kemaluannya berdenyut saat menembus lebih ke dalam. Ulquiorra merintih kenikmatan. Menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Orihime.

Ulquiorra memeluk Orihime dengan erat. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak melawan gerakan Orihime, yang berputar bolak-balik di pangkuannya. Ulquiorra merasakan gerakan Orihime melamban. Wanita itu tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Ulquiorra memutar tubuhnya dengan memeluk erat tubuh Orihime. Posisi berubah. Ulquiorra berada di atas. Batang kemaluannya mulai menyodok pelan masuk kedalam celah sempit Orihime. Menariknya keluar dan memasukkan lagi dengan sedikit sentakan.

"Ahhh!" Orihime tersentak. Tangannya memeluk leher Ulquiorra dengan erat. Rasa terkejutnya mulai hilang. Berganti kesenangan yang mengejutkan. Ulquiorra menekan lebih dalam. Bibirnya mencium bibir Orihime yang terbuka sedikit. Tangannya meraih tangan Orihime yang melingkar di lehernya. Membawanya keatas kepala Orihime. Lalu tangannya pindah memegangi pinggul ramping Orihime. Ulquiorra mulai mempercepat laju sodokannya. Kenikmatan tiada tara dirasakan dua insan yang memadu cinta. Ketika Ulquiorra menyodok lebih kedalam. Batang kamaluannya marasakan sensasi yang tak menentu. Keras menegang dan berdenyut. Orihime menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra akan mendekati klimaks. Dia berusaha memperlambat gerakan Ulquiorra. Karena meresapi kenikmatan yang indah. Ulquiorra terus menyodok lebih cepat dan dalam. Menekan pinggulnya agar lebih mendalam. Lonjakan kenikmatan yang dihasilkan tekanan pinggul Ulquiorra membuat Orihime menengadahkan kepalanya. Ulquiorra mengeluarkan suara erangan sebelum tubuhnya bergetar tak terkendali. Memeluk erat Orihime dan menekan lebih dalam. Cairan kental meledak dalam rahimnya. Orihime memeluk erat dan mengaitkan kakinya di pinggang Ulquiorra. Merasakan cairan benih hangat dalam dirinya.

Orihime tersenyum dan berbisik di telinganya, "Ternyata kau egois… mencapai klimaks sendirian," nafas Ulquiorra masih terengah-engah. Mata hijaunya menatap Orihime dengan rasa bersalah. Orihime menciumnya, "Ya.. setidaknya kau masih keras," dengan wajah memerah. Dinding vaginanya masih merasakan batang kemaluan Ulquiorra yang masih mengeras.

Keduanya berguling dengan Orihime kembali di atasnya. Orihime memegang kendali. Perlahan bergoyang. Pinggulnya bergerak maju-mundur. Meresapi kesenangan yang didapatkan dari batang Ulquiorra. Orihime membungkuk ke depan dan menekan lembut mencium bibir Ulquiorra. Melibatkan lidah mereka sesaat. Sebelum Orihime menarik bibirnya, Ulquiorra menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. Lalu membiarkan Orihime beraksi dengan batang kemaluannya. Mata hijaunya memandang kagum melihat keringat Orihime yang berkilau. Apalagi tubuhnya meliuk-liuk erotis. Ini adalah hal yang paling sensual dan indah yang belum pernah dilihatnya dalam hidupnya. Ulquiorra hanya membiarkan tangannya meremas lembut pinggul Orihime. Membiarkannya bergerak bebas. Gairah Ulquiorra kembali lagi. Dia mengerang merasakan batang kemaluannya di jepit memutar kebawah dan keatas.

Selang beberapa menit. Orihime mulai merasa klitorisnya mengeras. Merasakan mendekati klimaks. Dia mulai mempercepat gerakannya yang naik turun. Mendorong kebawah dan menekannya lebih. Tangannya memegang lengan Ulquiorra. Mencoba mencari pegangan agar tidak jatuh kebelakang. Tangan Ulquiorra berpindah ke payudara besarnya dan meremas pelan. Memintir lembut dua putingnya. Orihime mendesis mendapat rangsangan di payudaranya. Begitu dia menetapkan posisinya, Orihime menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Di kerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mempercepat gerakannya. Lalu menekannya dalam.

Ulquiorra mengerang keras. Batang kemaluannya tertelan semua. Menusuk kedalam vagina Orihime yang duduk mengangkangi pinggulnya. Mengirim gelombang sensasi kedalam dirinya. Ulquiorra mendesah nikmat. Tangannya memegang pinggul Orihime. Menyodok batang kerasnya keatas. Melawan tekanan dari pinggul Orihime. Gairah mereka berpacu lebih liar. Orihime focus dengan gerakan maju mundurnya yang semakin cepat. Punggungnya Ulquiorra membungkuk, pinggulnya diangkat dari tempat tidur untuk mendorong sedalam mungkin. Ulquiorra merasakan tubuhnya mengguncang keras selama hampir satu menit. Mulutnya mengerang dan meremas paha Orihime. Lahar panas muncrat sekali lagi di rahim. Berbarengan dengan erangan Orihime yang mendongak ke atas. Tubuh Orihime bergetar dan mengejang. Celah sempitnya mengeluarkan cairan klimaks-nya. Klitorisnya berdenyut keras. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Orihime roboh kedepan. Masih menikmati sisa kenikmatan klimaks-nya. Ulquiorra mendekapnya. Lalu ambruk lemas di tempat tidur. Mereka merasakan kesenangan yang intens.

Setelah kenikmatan mulai hilang, Ulquiorra mencium kening Orihime. Sambil turun dari tubuh Ulquiorra, Orihime mencium lembut bibirnya lalu berbaring. Ulquiorra menyusupkan tangannya di bawah kepala Orihime. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Orihime memiringkan tubuhnya. Membenamkan wajahya di dada Ulquiorra.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hime," bisik Ulquiorra. Orihime tidak mendengarnya. Kelelahan membawanya dalam dunia mimpi. Mata hijau mulai menyusulnya kedunia mimpi setelah menguap.

-FLR-

Pagi yang cerah membuat mentari bebas mengedarkan sinarnya. Ulquiorra Schiffer terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata hijaunya mengerjap. Dilihatnya wanita yang tidur di lengannya. Dia berhati-hati menarik lengannya dan bergerak menuruni tempat tidur. Karena tidak ingin membangunkan wanita yang sedang tidur pulas. Dia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

Wajah yang cantik. Rambut panjang terkibar bagai senja yang membentang di tempat tidur. Kamar itu terasa dingin karena AC yang menyala. Tangannya memeluk selimut, membuat tubuhnya yang tidak memakai sehelai benang menjadi hangat. Ulquiorra menikmati pemandangan di tempat tidur dengan senyum yang tidak pernah dibayangkan orang lain, selain dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin melihat pemandangan ini sesaat melainkan untuk selamanya. Dirinya tidak menyangkal, menikmati kenikmatan semalam dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

Wanita itu menggeliat dan memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ulquiorra. Punggungnya terekspos. Membuatnya bergidik merasakan dinginnya kamar. Dipeluknya lebih erat selimut yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ulquiorra mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat. Dikecupnya punggung yang terlihat dengan lembut. Pemilik punggung-pun merasakan geli. Dibukanya mata abu-abunya dengan pelan dan memutar tubuhnya. Dia melihatnya.

"Ohayou, Onna." sapa Ulquiorra. Dia menaiki tempat tidur lagi. Menarik selimut dari wanita yang dipanggil 'Onna'. Hanya dalam satu tarikan, selimut itu meninggalkan tubuh yang molek.

"Hime, apa kau tahu? Sampai saat ini dan sampai kapanpun, aku masih tetap mencintaimu," bisiknya lembut. Pemilik rambut panjang orange mengusap matanya. Mata abu-abunya melebar melihat cincin melingkar di jari manisnya. Seketika dia teringat suaminya. Cincin itu yang mengikatnya dengan suaminya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Ul-ulquiorra, apa yang ki-kita lakukan?" pengaruh alcohol sudah hilang. Orihime melihat dirinya tanpa selembar benang. Wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi merah. tangannya menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Ulquiorra menatap wajahnya, "Malam yang menyenangkan. Apa kau tidak mengingatnya?" ucapnya dingin.

Orihime memijat pelipisnya. Dia mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Merasakan malam yang amat indah. Dia bercinta dengan Ulquiorra bukan suaminya. Malam itu dia setengah mabuk. Jadi masih bisa mengingat pergulatan antara mereka.

"Ulquiorra, l-lupakan kejadian semalam. A-aku sedikit mabuk, sehingga aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku," serunya pelan.

"Mungkin kau bisa melupakan kejadian semalam. Tapi aku tidak."

"Aku mohon.. lupakan."

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Ulquiorra penasaran. Dia tahu Orihime sudah menikah. Halibel memberitahunya saat dia bertanya tentang Orihime.

Hening

"Kau mempunyai perasaan padanya?" ulangnya bertanya dengan kalimat berbeda.

Mata abu-abu menatap mata hijaunya, "Apa kau tahu perasaanku… tiga tahun lalu kau pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri. Hatiku hancur dan terpukul kehilanganmu dan... aku sangat membencimu. Perlu kau ketahui! Aku bukan Orihime Inoue lagi. Tapi aku Orihime Kuchiki. Dan aku… mencintainya," seru Orihime frustasi.

Ulquiorra diam. Mata hijaunya terlihat ada penyesalan yang amat besar.

"Memang aku akui… sangat susah melupakan saat-saat kita bersama. Apalagi sakit hatiku padamu..." Orihime mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan. "… lalu dia datang menawarkan cintanya. Dia sangat mencintaiku dan aku bahagia bersamanya," mata abu-abunya meneteskan air mata mengenang peristiwa yang menyakitkan hatinya dan teringat suaminya yang begitu perduli padanya.

"Kau tidak mencintainya! Kau masih mencintaiku. Bibirmu masih mengucapkan namaku," teriak Ulquiorra dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak…aku sudah melupakanmu," isak Orihime dalam tangis. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia tidak mengatakan kalo dia sudah tidak mencintainya. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa 'dia sudah melupakannya'. Apakah cintanya masih ada untuk Ulquiorra?

Tangan Ulquiorra membingkai wajah Orihime. Dikecupnya mata abu-abu yang berair. Dirasakan air yang berasa asin dan diusap lembut dengan ibu jarinya, "Maaf. Aku berteriak padamu."

Keningnya di tempelkan di kening Orihime, "Semua salahku… kau menderita karena aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku? Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia," didekapnya tubuh Orihime yang bergetar.

"Lupakan aku," mata abu-abu menatap mata hijau dengan intens.

"Itu maumu? Dan perlu kau ingat sampai kapan-pun aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

"Ya. Itu mauku. Jika kau ingin aku bahagia…biarkan aku menjalani hidupku dengan tenang," Orihime menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ulquiorra, "Kuharap kau bisa mencari asisten baru. Aku mengundurkan diri… saat ini juga."

Tangan Ulquiorra mendongakkan wajah Orihime. Mata hijau menatap intens kedalam mata abu-abu. Lalu bibirnya menekan bibir Orihime dengan lembut. Merasakan kenyal bibir yang merah dan melumatnya, "Ciumlah aku! Untuk terakhir kalinya," Ulquiorra sedikit memohon padanya. Orihime membalas ciumannya dengan wajah yang memerah. Ulquiorra tersenyum. Kenangan manis akan selalu dikenangnya. Menyimpan dimemorinya untuk selamanya. Hatinya akan selalu ada nama Orihime Inoue. Meskipun mereka tidak bisa bersama…

-FLR-

Tiga hari kemudian.

Orihime Kuchiki duduk di kursi ruang tamu, menunggu sang suami tiba di rumah. Dia duduk diam. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian di hotel bersama Ulquiorra. Apa yang akan terjadi, jika suaminya mengetahuinya? Dia tidak bisa membayangkan itu semua.

"Tadaima," seru seseorang yang masuk kedalam rumah. Membuyarkan lamunannya.

Mendengar suara yang tak asing, dia beranjak dari duduknya. Diusapnya air mata yang mengalir dengan cepat sebelum orang itu tahu.

"Okari," Dia berhenti ketika orang itu berdiri di depannya. Dia bertanya dalam hati. Bagaimana kalo dia tahu? Aku tidak ingin dia merasa sedih atau kecewa karena aku. Dia merasakan tatapan orang itu yang sedang melihat mata sembabnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suaranya dingin tapi khawatir.

Orihime memberanikan menatap mata hitamnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Byakuya-kun."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hime," bisik Byakuya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Orihime tersenyum. Senyumnya seperti matahari di pagi hari. Saat musim dingin. Byakuya sangat menyukai senyumnya.

Orihime menghela nafas. Dia akan menyimpan rahasia besarnya sendiri. Byakuya memeluknya dan mencium keningnya. Lalu menggandengnya berjalan masuk kedalam kamar.

Kamar luas bergaya tradisional terlihat nyaman dan tentram. Jendela besar menghadap taman membuat betah berada didalamnya. Kamar itu menjadi tempat favorite mereka.

"Bagaimana harimu setelah keluar dari pekerjaan?" tanya Byakuya berdiri di samping meja rias. Melepas jas hitam dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur.

Orihime berdiri di depannya dan mendongak keatas sambil melepas dasi dari kemeja suaminya. Menaruhnya di meja rias. Byakuya memang lebih tinggi dari Ulquiorra. Saat Orihime bersama dengan Ulquirra, dia tidak repot-repot mendongak keatas. Mata abu-abunya hanya bergerak keatas untuk menatap wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Menyenangkan…" Orihime membuka kancing kemeja putih Byakuya satu persatu dan melepasnya dari tubuh kekar suaminya. Menaruh di kranjang yang berada dekat pintu kamar mandi. Tangan Byakuya membungkus pinggangnya.

"Eto," Orihime melihat pinggangnya. Tangan kekar melingkar di sana. Byakuya berdiri di belakangnya. Sedikit membungkuk untuk menyandarkan dagunya di kepala istrinya.

"Ada apa Byakuya-kun?" tanyanya pada suaminya yang terlihat resah.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu," serunya datar.

Orihime memutar tubuhnya menghadap suaminya dan mendongak, "Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu."

"Souka. Aku ingin kau merasa aman dan nyaman di rumah. Saat aku bekerja dan tidak bisa menemanimu," Beberapa hari ini, Byakuya melihatnya resah dan ada ketakutan di mata abu-abunya.

Berbicara masalah 'aman' Orihime teringat sesuatu. Ulquiorra tidak memakai pengaman saat melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. Dia menelan ludah ketenggorakannya. Cemas karena saat itu dia dalam masa subur. Oh kami-sama. Orihime menunduk. Matanya melihat dada telanjang suaminya. Dada bidang dan berotot. Tangan Byakuya mengangakat dagunya. Melihat mata abu-abu. Lalu mengecup lembut bibirnya.

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**A/N : Bagaimana.. ceritanya? Suka tidak suka, aku menunggu review para reader...**

**Review Please... **

**Arigatou for reading - Chai Mol**


End file.
